


Моя последняя надежда

by Deamuus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Original Female Character, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Впервые за долгое время кто-то осмелился призвать демона по имени Кроули.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 22





	Моя последняя надежда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're My Only Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792132) by [Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina). 



Книгу по демонологии она нашла в городской библиотеке. Старую, пыльную, с пожелтевшими потрепанными страницами и выцветшими буквами, разобрать которые можно было, только поднеся книгу к самым глазам — а без очков и вовсе ничего не было видно.

Она читала, бережно переворачивая старые страницы, проводя кончиками пальцев по изображениям печатей, которые призывали самых разных демонов. Некоторые из них носили жуткие имена, на их головах гнездились животные; другие были людоедами, за третьими постоянно роились мухи, и в комментариях отмечалось, что доверять им нельзя, даже заключив в круг призыва. 

А потом ее внимание привлек еще один демон.

У него были черные крылья, как у птицы; одет он был в простую тунику, не имел при себе оружия и выглядел совсем не страшным, в отличие от остальных. На плечах у него расположилась змея, буравящая читателя ярко-желтыми глазами, но его собственные глаза были закрыты. Печать под картинкой выглядела сложнее, чем другие — множество мелких, сплетающихся в замысловатый клубок линий, которые, казалось, просто невозможно было перерисовать в точности.

Ей нужно было именно так — в точности.

Она сидела в классе часами, выводя на полях страниц эту печать, сличала ее с картинкой в книге, стараясь воспроизвести всё до мельчайших деталей. Символ в самом центре печати напоминал змею, свернувшуюся так, что изгиб ее тела образовывал знак бесконечности. От него во все стороны ветвились, будто змеиные следы на песке, слова, которыми можно было запечатать демона в круге призыва. Каждый вечер, прежде чем выключить свет и лечь спать, она прослеживала тонкие линии пальцами, шепча себе под нос связующие заклинания.

~

Ее снова взяли силой. 

Дверь спальни закрылась за НИМ; она лежала в кровати, свернувшись под одеялом — больно, холодно, невыносимо — и едва сдерживала слезы. Обычно ОН не такой, уговаривала она себя, только когда выпьет, когда от НЕГО пахнет виски. Только когда усаживает ее себе на колени. Только когда называет ее потаскушкой, запуская руки под короткую майку. 

Она перестала носить обтягивающую одежду, но это ничего не изменило — ОН всё так же приходил и вбивался в нее, повторяя, что она сама напросилась, что всё дело в ее смазливом личике, всё дело в ней и только в ней...

Она села в кровати и выдвинула шкафчик тумбочки, где хранила свою книгу. На распродаже ее предлагали за 99 центов, и она, не думая, охотно отдала доллар, который приберегла на мороженое. Ее тянуло к этой книге — точнее, именно к этому демону, с виду совсем не злому, с обвившейся вокруг плеч змеей; не будь крылья черными, он выглядел бы как настоящий ангел. Его печать она выучила наизусть.

Из той же тумбочки она достала мелки — голубой и розовый вместо красного и черного, но она понадеялась, что сработает всё равно. Включив фонарик на телефоне, она пристроила его на крышку сундука рядом с кроватью, а потом опустилась на колени, отвернула в сторону ковер, открывая деревянный пол, и принялась рисовать печать, тщательно выверяя по книге каждую линию, чтобы не допустить ошибки.

Настоящих свечей у нее не было — в комнате запрещалось разводить открытый огонь. Вместо этого она взяла электронные свечки на батарейках, которыми когда-то хотела украсить туалетный столик, и расставила их по ключевым точкам круга, включая одну за другой.

Через окно в комнату лился лунный свет. Так глупо, подумала она, чертить на полу дурацкие старые знаки и надеяться, что они сработают — как ребенок, начитавшийся книжек про волшебников и играющий в ведьму из легенд о короле Артуре и рыцарях Круглого Стола, которые она так любила. А особенно она любила играть в Мерлина — читать заклинания, надеясь, что ОН оставит ее в покое.

Но заклинания не помогали. Что бы она ни делала, ОН всё так же приходил и делал ей больно.

Она села на пол, скрестив ноги, положила перед собой раскрытую книгу и прочитала вслух слова под именем демона:

_Из чертогов небесных,  
со стен укрепленных  
павший в огонь,  
но не ожесточенный,  
черные крылья и золото глаз,  
белокрылым собратом  
благословленный,  
пусть явится в круге  
сейчас._

Она закрыла книгу и принялась ждать, изредка вздрагивая. Там, где ОН ее трогал, всё еще было больно, и она торопливо сжалась, в страхе, что... а в страхе чего? В комнате тихо, ночь теплая, и она ничего не натворила.

Демонов не существует.

Но только она собралась вернуть ковер на место и улечься спать, как печать внезапно засветилась. Каждая буква в ней горела золотом, ярким, слепящим, как фонарик окулиста. Она отползла назад; сердце в груди трепетало, дыхание перехватило. Знаки по центру тоже засияли, и клубами поднялся дым, по запаху напоминающий выхлопные газы. Два огромных черных крыла с потрепанными перьями распахнулись, заполнив почти всю комнату; вспыхнули золотые глаза, раздалось змеиное шипение, и она съежилась от страха, зажав ладонями уши. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Это всё неправда, забормотала она про себя, пытаясь дышать глубже, как учил психолог. Это иллюзия, это всё ненастоящее...

— Чего ты хочешь? — резкий голос вынырнул из дыма, как таракан из темного угла. — Моя печать уже давно нерабочая, так что... Ого.

В комнате внезапно как будто стало нечем дышать. Она беспомощно хватала ртом воздух, проклятый ингалятор валялся на другом конце комнаты, а всё происходящее... всё еще происходило, как сон, как видение. Такое ведь бывает перед смертью? Она даже не успеет попрощаться с сестренкой...

Что-то щелкнуло, и ингалятор вдруг очутился прямо в ее руке. Она перехватила его, прижала ко рту и глубоко вдохнула лекарство. Отсчитала еще несколько вдохов, постепенно успокаиваясь, а потом подняла взгляд.

Она ожидала увидеть что угодно, но не это.

Он не был похож на демона. Даже на свое изображение. Коротко стриженые волосы, стильные солнечные очки, затеняющие глаза, явно дорогой пиджак, рубашка и черные обтягивающие джинсы. За спиной тихо шелестели черные крылья. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и кривил тонкие губы, но из-за очков нельзя было понять, о чём он думает.

— Ты как, в порядке?

Она подскочила от неожиданности. Голос был тот же, что и минуту назад, но уже не такой зловещий, даже немного... виноватый? А демоны вообще чувствуют вину?

Демон сунул руки в карманы и чуть ссутулился, напомнив ей одного парня из школы, курившего дорогие отцовские сигареты, чтобы выглядеть крутым. Глаз за очками не было видно, но она почему-то поняла, что он смотрит прямо на нее.

Она кивнула.

— Вы... ты... настоящий?

Демон присел на корточки и протянул ей руку. Рука выглядела самой обычной — жилистое запястье, длинные изящные пальцы, прямо как у преподавателя музыки. Она протянула руку в ответ, но заколебалась.

— Ты можешь причинить мне намного больше вреда, чем я тебе, — мягко сказал демон и пошевелил пальцами. — Ну же. Не бойся.

Она сглотнула и накрыла его ладонь своей. На ощупь она оказалась холодной, как будто он долго стоял на морозе без перчаток, но в остальном чувствовалась как человеческая. Тонкие пальцы скользнули по ее запястью, и она дернулась назад, всё еще не в силах полностью поверить в происходящее.

А потом она посмотрела на всё еще протянутую руку, и горло снова болезненно сжалось.

Рука была за пределами круга. Круга, который должен был удерживать адское создание внутри, обжигать даже за попытку пройти... который, как оказалось, не сработал. Она выдохнула, в ужасе глядя на демона.

— Эй, эй, только не снова, — успокаивающе сказал тот, отступив назад. — Я не сделаю тебе больно, обещаю. Ты просто слегка меня напугала.

Не будь она вся на нервах, то оценила бы иронию.

— Я призвала демона, даже не зная, существует ли он, поняла, что связующий круг его не держит, и это ты напуган? — Она изумленно смотрела на него. — Как вообще... почему...

— Ты всё нарисовала верно, — как ни в чём не бывало начал демон, обводя пальцами знаки, теперь едва светившиеся, как фонарик с садящейся батарейкой. — Я впечатлен. Под конец четырнадцатого века пришлось поработать над тем, чтобы усложнить задачу тем, кто решит меня призвать. Ты себе не представляешь, сколько приятных ночей было испорчено высокопоставленными умниками, желавшими, чтобы я обеспечил их дочерям успешный брак. Почему люди так заморачиваются родословными… — Он хмыкнул и сел на полу, скрестив ноги. По сторонам от него сливались с темнотой наполовину сложенные крылья.

— Почему круг тебя не удержал? — требовательно спросила она, нахмурившись.

— Вот как, мы больше не боимся? — Демон с любопытством поднял бровь. Когда он говорил, было мельком видно кончик его раздвоенного языка, а в голос закралось шипение, и она немедленно пожалела о своих словах. — Это не сссвязующие руны. Не желаю выссслушивать приказы, быть в чьей-то власссти. Я сссам сссебе хозяин. — Он наконец спрятал язык и подпер подбородок рукой. — Кссстати о… где ты нашла мою печать?

Она подняла книгу дрожащими руками.

— Я не… не думала, что сработает.

— Можно посмотреть? — Демон ленивым движением потянулся к ней, и она не смогла возразить. Он пролистал до нужной страницы — ее любимой страницы, зачитанной, истертой — и фыркнул.

— Картинка устарела.

Он навел ладонь на рисунок, и она вскочила, метнувшись в круг.

— Не надо! — выдохнула она, стиснув его запястье. — Не сжигай мою книгу, пожалуйста! — Из глаз покатились слезы, и она неловко утерла их. Мама всегда отчитывала ее за такое — слишком взрослая уже, говорила она, чтобы плакать. Голос, впрочем, всё равно дрожал. — Пожалуйста. Я ее очень люблю. Я купила ее, она моя, пожалуйста, не порть ее…

Демон был совсем рядом, и она чувствовала его запах — совсем не то, чего она ожидала, не сера, не дым, ничего мерзкого. От него пахло свежим одеколоном, кожаной одеждой и землей. А подняв голову, она увидела за стеклами его глаза — золотые, с вертикальными змеиными зрачками.

Та змея, на рисунке, на его плечах… он что, сам был этой змеей?

Демон осторожно пошевелил рукой, и она вдруг поняла, что, скорее всего, он нечеловечески силен и, если захочет, может без труда переломать ей кости. Но он просто смотрел на нее в ответ, терпеливо, без скрытой угрозы. Она отпустила его руку.

— Я просто хотел обновить свое изображение, — сказал он спокойно, и голос его перекатывался, как горный ручеек по камням. — Тебе не нравится эта идея?

Она нервно сложила руки, вдруг осознав, что касается его коленями — и что ее пижама всё еще расстегнута, с того самого времени, как ОН пришел в комнату и стал ее трогать. Она запахнула пижамную рубашку; из головы не шла мысль, что демон мог тронуть ее точно так же. И эта мысль ужасала.

— Н-нет, — срывающимся голосом прошептала она. — Мне нравится этот рисунок.

Она подалась назад, и демон склонил голову набок, не отводя глаз.

— Может, я добавлю новую картинку на другую страницу? Просто, понимаешь, я выгляжу по-другому уже шесть тысяч лет, да и имя успел сменить.

Слова застряли у нее в горле. Демоны не любят называть свои имена… или нет? Это ведь может дать ей больше власти над ним. Подчинить его своей воле и заставить выполнить приказ.

Но он уже сказал, что печать его не держит. Она посмотрела на символы, теперь полустертые. Это значит, что он может уйти в любой момент, а ее настигнет проклятье, потому что она не отправила его обратно как положено.

— Тебе не стоит меня бояться, — мягко сказал демон. Она озадаченно на него посмотрела. — Я хорошо чувствую твой страх. Ты боишься, что я сделаю тебе больно. — Он вздохнул, всё еще держа книгу на коленях. — Слушай. Я знаю, что демонам нельзя верить на слово, но мне правда не интересно творить настоящее зло. — Он протянул ей руку, сжав пальцы и отогнув только мизинец. — Честное-пречестное.

Она зацепила его мизинец своим, и кожу как будто слегка ударило током. Она испуганно выдохнула, чувствуя, как поднялись дыбом волоски на шее.

— Что… что ты сделал?

— Это что-то вроде простенького договора. — Демон улыбнулся, как ей показалось, искренне. — Теперь я не в силах проклясть тебя, причинить тебе вред и вообще сделать что-то, чего ты не захочешь.

Она убрала руку, невольно улыбнувшись в ответ.

— Ясно. Ладно. А что теперь?

— Ты разрушила связующий круг, — его усмешка была озорной. — Ай-яй-яй. Теперь я могу сбежать.

Щелчок пальцами, и на старую картинку наложилась новая, но отдельным листком, чтобы можно было, приподняв его, снова увидеть старую. Новая, впрочем, была нарисована в той же манере, что и остальные. Демон на ней был со сложенными крыльями, в темных очках, опирался на старомодную, но очень красивую машину, в одной руке держал цветочный горшок, а в другой — трость с набалдашником в виде змеиной головы. Смотрел он, казалось, прямо на нее.

Состояние страницы тоже улучшилось, и текст под картинкой стал длиннее.

— Дополнил на случай, если решишь побыть более гостеприимной, — ухмыльнулся демон. — Я люблю устрицы и вино. Правда, алкоголь тебе, кажется, еще не продают.

Она невольно хихикнула.

— Не-а.

— В любом случае это просто информация к размышлению. Оставлять для демона подношения считается неправедным, — он снова ухмыльнулся, но по-доброму, без злого умысла.

Она посмотрела на имя, выведенное затейливым шрифтом.

— Кроули? — она перевела взгляд на него. — Тебя зовут Кроули?

— Ага.

— От Краули не очень-то отличается. Это как поменять имя Екатерина на Катерину, разница всего в одной букве.

Демон ненадолго притих, а затем расхохотался, запрокинув голову и держась рукой за живот.

— Никогда не думал об этом так. Умно. Ты мне нравишься. А как зовут тебя?

Называть демону свое имя — плохая идея, даже если это очень милый демон.

— Белль, — сказала она, почти не соврав. На самом деле ее звали Белинда, в честь певицы Белинды Карлайл, но почти все называли ее Белль.

Она ничего не имела против того, чтобы демон тоже звал ее так.

— Белль, — повторил демон. — Приятно познакомиться, Белль!

Он поднялся, отряхивая следы мела с джинсов.

— Пора мне. — Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, снова расправив крылья. — Если хочешь, перед уходом сделаю для тебя кое-что.

Она чуть наклонила голову и, не удержавшись, зевнула.

— Что сделаешь?

— Вот эти символы, — он указал носком туфли, — я могу превратить в связующие. Если тебе так будет спокойнее. Я не смогу переступить границу круга без твоего разрешения. Уйти, конечно, смогу в любой момент, просто по комнате не выйдет перемещаться.

— Ты сделаешь это? Для меня? — Сердце забилось чаще, и в груди потеплело. За всю жизнь никто еще не был с ней так добр. — Взаправду?

Демон кивнул.

— Хочу, чтобы ты мне доверяла.

— Я доверяю, — сказала она, не обращая внимания на тревожные звоночки со стороны логического мышления. — Я думаю, ты меня не обидишь и не напугаешь. — И она в самом деле в это верила, несмотря на всё, что читала про демонов в книге.

Демон кивнул с улыбкой.

— Вот и хорошо. Я тогда пошел. — Он поднял руку. — Спокойной ночи, Белль.

Щелчок пальцев, и его не стало. Электронные свечи погасли, мел на печати превратился в темную, едва различимую на деревянном полу краску, и ковер прикрывал ее почти полностью.

Она забралась в постель, положила книгу в ящик тумбочки и закрыла ее.

~

Стоило признать, в вине Белль не разбиралась совершенно.

Она знала, что его подают с сыром, иногда с крекерами, но на этом знания заканчивались. Взрослые пили его за долгими и нудными разговорами под Рождество. После вина ОН никогда к ней не приходил, так что это был не страшный напиток.

Белль спустилась в кухню осторожно, на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить сестренку. В шкафу стояла бутылка вина, подаренная маме коллегами с работы — уже ополовиненная, но пропажу остатков вряд ли кто-то заметит. Из серванта Белль достала бокал и наполнила его вином. Запах был острый, резкий. Зачем вообще взрослые такое пьют?

В кладовке нашлось немного крекеров, в холодильнике — нарезанный кубиками сыр, на самом деле для сестренки, но Белль решила, что та не будет особенно переживать. В три года о таком не переживают.

Красиво разложив еду на тарелке, Белль прошмыгнула наверх, к себе; оттянула ковер и расставила свечи, подсвечивая себе телефоном. Поставила перед печатью бокал вина, сыр и крекеры, открыла книгу на странице Кроули, глубоко вздохнула и, зажмурившись, пробормотала заклинание вызова.

_...пусть явится в круге  
сейчас._

Тишина.

Ничего не произошло.

А чего ты ждала, горько сказала себе Белль. Наверняка в прошлый раз ей всё приснилось…

И тут он появился.

Окутанный клубами выхлопных газов (теперь она знала, что он любит автомобили — это было в обновленных заметках) и одетый по-другому — в черную шелковую пижаму с белой вышивкой. Растрепанные волосы, ни следа той тщательно уложенной прически, а на ногах — меховые тапочки.

Кроули зевнул, прикрыв рот, и моргнул. Он всё еще был в темных очках, но Белль уже знала, что глаза у него не человеческие — змеиные. Кажется, смущенно подумала она, я его разбудила. Демоны вообще спят? Очевидно, да, потому что сидевшему перед ней демону определенно очень хотелось спать.

— Прости, что разбудила, — виновато сказала Белль и осторожно, кончиками пальцев подвинула к нему подношение. — Я тут принесла тебе кое-что. Вино и сыр! И крекеры, — добавила она.

Кроули озадаченно хмыкнул, но взял бокал и понюхал, потом сделал глоток и закинул в рот кубик сыра. Обычный чеддер, и крекеры были самые обычные, но, кажется, демона это устроило.

— Ты призвала меня, просто чтобы покормить, или тебе что-то нужно? — Он закинул в рот еще один кубик.

Белль покраснела и затеребила прядь волос.

— Ты можешь починить мою книгу целиком? Она старая настолько, что уже разваливается, и я не хочу, чтобы мама выбросила ее, если найдет.

Кроули кивнул и протянул руку.

— Давай сюда.

Белль отдала ему книгу и стала смотреть, как он переворачивает одну страницу за другой, проводит пальцами по словам, восстанавливая их. Затем он вернул книгу, допил остатки вина — бокал волшебным образом снова оказался полон — и сделал еще глоток.

Листая книгу, Белль зацепилась взглядом за знакомые имена.

— Ты обновил рисунки Вельзевула и Хастура! — воскликнула она. Перевернув следующую страницу, она увидела рисунок Лигура — но заметки к нему не было.

— Что… — она поглядела на Кроули. — А где информация про Лигура?

— Он умер, — отозвался Кроули. — Погиб. Безвременно скончался. В общем, незачем о нём что-то знать.

— Как он умер?

— Святая вода. Единственное, что может нас убить. — Кроули повертел в пальцах кубик сыра и как ни в чём не бывало забросил его в рот. 

Белль перевела взгляд на книгу. Лигур был одним из страшных демонов, но без заметки его страница выглядела грустно.

— Пожалуйста, верни как было. И печать тоже. — Она снова протянула ему книгу.

Кроули скривился, но книгу взял. Побарабанил пальцами по странице, возвращая текст; а в самом низу Белль увидела приписку: «Мертв. НЕ ВЫЗЫВАТЬ! Это касается тебя, смертная девочка».

Белль хихикнула, проводя рукой по словам — почерк Кроули она уже узнавала. Она листнула назад, к странице Вельзевула — о, у него (или нее?) была такая крутая печать! Похожая на глаз мухи, затейливая, как будто сложенная из тысячи крохотных кристаллов…

— Эй! — Белль возмущенно уставилась на Кроули, жующего печенье. — Ты стер эту печать!

Кроули согласно кивнул.

— И Хастура тоже. — Собрав остатки сыра в ладонь, он запихал их в рот.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — насупившись, Белль посмотрела на него.

Кроули закинул руки за голову, потягиваясь.

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты их призывала. Это может быть очень опасно. Хастур уже бывал на Земле, но нечасто — не нравится ему тут. А Принц Ада, — он глянул на нее поверх очков и поджал губы, — скажем так, ты бы быстро об этом пожалела.

— Разве ты не можешь добавить в печать связующие руны, как раньше предлагал для своей?

Кроули покачал головой.

— Демоны не имеют власти над другими демонами. Я знаю, как связать низшего демона, потому что однажды мне показали, но сработает это только на мне. И всё равно не полностью.

Белль уставилась на него во все глаза.

— Так, погоди. Ты предлагаешь это, только чтобы успокоить призывающего?

Кроули закатил глаза и поправил очки.

— Моя печать вообще не должна работать, — пояснил он. — Я предложил тебе это, зная, что меня это не удержит. Связующие руны не позволят мне ступить в комнату или расправить крылья, но не запрут меня здесь насовсем. Я могу уйти в любой момент.

Он постучал пальцем по месту, где раньше была печать, и символ появился снова — напоминающий схему трассы М25 из энциклопедии.

— Руны в печати Вельзевул не соответствуют ее рангу. Если призовешь ее, она сможет делать что захочет — в том числе с тобой.

Белль только сейчас накрыло пониманием.

— Ты стер их, чтобы защитить меня!

— Не начинай. — Кроули допил вино и поставил бокал на пол. На тарелке осталось всего пара крекеров; подношение все-таки пришлось по вкусу. — Можно я пойду? Уже поздно, и я устал. — Он кивнул в сторону кровати. — И ты отдохни. Завтра же в школу?

— Летние каникулы, — Белль покачала головой и тут же зевнула, вызвав у демона улыбку.

— Я приберусь тут перед уходом. — Кроули встал, расправив крылья. — Спокойной ночи, Белль.

Белль улыбнулась, забираясь под одеяло.

— Спокойной ночи, Кроули.

Утром комната действительно выглядела как обычно. И мама пропажи вина не заметила; возможно, потому что оно волшебным образом снова оказалось в шкафу.

~

Вся постель была в крови.

Сегодня ОН был с ней груб — так, что она едва могла дышать. Угрожал, что всё расскажет маме, что сделает то же с Бэбс. Ты же не допустишь, чтобы с Бэбс что-то случилось? Будешь послушной девочкой, будешь держать ротик на замке?

Это была ее любимая простыня, пастельной расцветки и с изображениями летучих мышей, человеческих глаз и пентаграмм. Белль любовалась на нее в интернет-магазине уже давно, и однажды мама сделала ей подарок. А сейчас вся простыня была залита кровью — там, где ОН ее брал.

И запах ЕГО был повсюду. Она не могла даже спрятаться под одеяло, как обычно делала, потому что ОН тоже был с ней под этим одеялом и делал всё это…

Белль вскочила с кровати и торопливо принялась расставлять свечи. Всё вокруг плыло, слезы заливали глаза. Она чувствовала себя очень одинокой. Никто не знал, что с ней происходит. Ей нужно было об этом рассказать, кому-то, кто бы выслушал ее, и он выслушает, иначе зачем она вообще всё это затеяла?

Нескольких свечей не хватало, но Белль понадеялась, что ритуал всё равно сработает — может быть, будут помехи на связи? Неважно. Ей очень нужно было что-то сделать — самой.

Едва сдерживая всхлипы, она прочитала заклинание. Отложила книгу и утерла глаза рукавом. ОН разорвал на ней рубашку, пуговицы разлетелись, так что оставалось только неловко прикрываться.

Комнату наполнил запах выхлопных газов и шелест крыльев. Белль смотрела в пол, дрожа и сдерживая слезы.

— Что с тобой? — прохладная рука Кроули осторожно коснулась ее плеча. — Белль? Ты в порядке?

Белль бросилась ему на шею, зарылась лицом в пиджак и наконец-то разрыдалась.

Его тело на ощупь было прохладным, но стало теплее, когда Кроули обнял ее в ответ, поглаживая по спине.

— Тшш, все хорошо. — Его крылья качнулись вперед, окружая ее плотной завесой, шелест перьев заглушил даже ее всхлипы. Кроули слегка подвинулся, чтобы ей было удобнее. — Все хорошо. Я здесь.

Его голос согревал, как горячий шоколад, обволакивая ее целиком — лучше любого одеяла. Она в безопасности, как бы странно это ни звучало. Она в руках демона, но — в безопасности. Он ни разу не сделал ей ничего плохого.

Кроули дал ей выплакаться. Его присутствие успокаивало, и запах тоже успокаивал — корица, какой-то одеколон, что-то цветочное — магнолия?

Наконец Белль взяла себя в руки, хотя плечи всё еще подрагивали. Она чуть отстранилась от Кроули, но рук не убрала. Его глаза скрывались за темными очками, но по лицу всё равно читалась тревога. Он и сам выглядел не очень — в мятой одежде, без галстука, с растрепанной прической. Выглядел он усталым, и от него пахло вином. Но он был здесь — с ней.

— Прости. — Она опустила глаза, вдруг вспомнив о разорванной рубашке, и неловко запахнула ее, прикрывая грудь. — Я просто…

Белль дернулась, когда Кроули взял ее за руку, а потом кончиками пальцев коснулся рубашки. Дыхание перехватило. Руки, ЕГО руки на ее теле, снова, а потом…

— Дыши глубже, Белль, — успокаивающе сказал Кроули, всё еще держа ее за руку и чуть поглаживая. — Ингалятор?

Белль помотала головой, глядя на него во все глаза. Кроули никогда не трогал ее, не пытался применить силу, а она всё равно боялась — просто потому что он был мужчиной. Или, по крайней мере, выглядел так.

— Я могу восстановить твою рубашку, — спокойно сказал Кроули. — Необязательно для этого тебя трогать, я просто подумал… — он склонил голову набок, будто любопытный щенок. — Хочешь? 

Белль кивнула. Кроули улыбнулся и щелкнул пальцами — рубашка вмиг оказалась застегнутой. Белль опустила руки на колени, чувствуя себя слегка виноватой — как она могла подумать, что Кроули поведет себя так же, как ОН?

— Бояться — это нормально, — мягко сказал Кроули, снимая очки. Его змеиный взгляд показался ей… ласковым? — Если что, детям я никогда не причинял зла, и не собираюсь начинать.

Белль вздрогнула, вспомнив ЕГО слова.

— Я уже не ребенок. Я женщина.

Кроули нахмурился.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Шестнадцать.

Белль вспомнила свой последний день рождения. У нее стало совсем мало друзей, когда ОН начал к ней приходить, да и всё желание общаться с людьми куда-то постепенно ушло.

Кроули внимательно за ней наблюдал.

— Ты всё еще ребенок, — решительно сказал он. 

Его крылья чуть обвисли, и он вздохнул, взъерошив себе волосы.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Белль, потянувшись и взяв его за руку.

— Просто немного замерз, — заверил ее Кроули, не сопротивляясь. — Я хладнокровное существо, и зиму переношу плохо.

Белль подумала о заснеженном дворе, где они с Бэбс на днях лепили снеговика. Там в самом деле было холодно. А уж каково должно быть змее, которая не может согреть себя сама… Руки у Кроули были холодные, очень, и на белой коже проступали вены. Белль подумала о том, что в комнате тоже должно быть прохладно.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

Кроули медленно моргнул, будто в полусне.

— Одеяло? — предположил он.

Белль привстала на одно колено и потянулась к кровати. Вместо одеяла у нее был плед, в который она обычно заворачивалась, когда играла или делала уроки. Она набросила его Кроули на плечи; мягкий, еще хранящий ее тепло.

Расцветка пледа явно была не в стиле Кроули, но тот только глубоко вздохнул, укутываясь получше, и прикрыл глаза.

— Спасибо, так гораздо лучшшше.

Белль подобралась поближе, слушая его ровное, сонное дыхание; раздвоенный змеиный язык изредка мелькал на губах. Его крылья всё еще укрывали их обоих, и Белль осторожно потрогала угольно-черные перья, удивительно мягкие на ощупь, даже мягче, чем обычные птичьи — более гладкие, цельные, ровные, на ощупь почти бархатные.

Кажется, Кроули за ней наблюдал — крыло шевельнулось и чуть опустилось, чтобы можно было дотянуться до пуховых перьев у самого основания. Белль провела рукой по плечевому суставу, погладила крыло дальше, до самых лопаток, ощутив под пальцами дрожь — видимо, ощущения были приятными. Она сидела, тесно прижавшись к груди Кроули, согревая его, и тот не возражал, что-то устало бормоча себе под нос.

— Они красивые, — восхищенно прошептала Белль. — У всех демонов такие?

Кроули чуть сдвинулся, поворачиваясь к ней, и Белль увидела круги у него под глазами.

— Не уверен, но вряд ли. Там, в Аду, никто особенно не хвастается своими крыльями — незачем. Но я знаю, что у Вельзевул они вместо перьев покрыты паутиной, а у Дагон больше похожи на плавники.

— Она умеет превращаться в акулу? — спросила Белль, поправляя плед на плечах Кроули.

— Не знаю, — фыркнул тот. — Спрошу при случае.

Он откинулся назад, опираясь спиной на сундук, и внимательно на нее посмотрел.

— Тебе получше?

Белль кивнула.

— Тебе чем-то помочь, пока я не ушел? Вообще я был бы не против поторчать тут еще, но тут холодно, а в моей квартире гораздо теплее и, уж извини, уютнее.

Белль помотала головой.

— Не хочу тебя задерживать.

И тут она вспомнила о пятнах на простыне.

— Хотя… Можешь кое-что исправить?

— Конечно. — Кроули подождал, пока она поднимется на ноги, и только потом встал сам. Белль отдернула одеяло, и он замер на месте, увидев кровь.

— У меня начались месячные, — прошептала Белль. — А это моя любимая простыня. Ты можешь сделать ее снова чистой?

— Что случилось? Кто это сделал?

Белль отвернулась, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Я же сказала, это месячные…

— Белль, — Кроули выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди, и выглядел бы грозно, не будь всё еще укутан в плед. — Я демон. Я знаю, как пахнет кровь.

Белль вздохнула, глубоко, прерывисто. Ей хотелось рассказать, стало бы легче, но слова не шли на ум.

— У моей мамы есть мужчина, — медленно сказала она. — Он иногда… приходит в мою комнату по ночам. И он…

Она подняла взгляд на Кроули — на расширенные золотые глаза. Плед свалился на пол; он расправил черные крылья и сжал руки в кулаки.

Почуяв неладное, Белль торопливо принялась объяснять:

— Я знаю, это моя вина, я слишком похожа на взрослую, и это смотрится вызывающе. — Ее голос задрожал, и по щекам снова потекли слезы. — И он запретил мне об этом рассказывать, иначе он…

В ту же секунду Белль оказалась в его руках, крепких, прохладных. Она прижалась к нему теснее, всхлипывая. Кроули успокаивающе гладил ее по волосам, и его крылья шелестели совсем рядом.

Ей давно не было так уютно, так спокойно. Все только и говорили — ты уже взрослая, тебе это не нужно, и она начала в это верить — не понимая, что на самом деле это было ей нужнее всего.

— Белль, — серьезно сказал Кроули, когда она успокоилась. — Всё, что с тобой происходило — не твоя вина.

— Но…

— Не твоя, — твердо повторил Кроули. — А его. Он просто пытался переложить вину на тебя, чтобы ты никому не смогла рассказать.

Он тронул ее щеку, стирая слезу.

— Ну как, порядок?

Белль кивнула и снова прижалась к нему.

— Спасибо, Кроули.

Кроули кивнул в ответ. Он поднял руку, щелкнул пальцами, и простыня вновь стала чистой — и даже запахло свежестираным бельем.

— Можешь больше не переживать на его счет, — решительно сказал он.

Белль испуганно расширила глаза.

— Не убивай его!

— Я не такой демон, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Давай-ка забирайся в кровать.

Белль прошлепала к кровати босыми ногами и залезла под одеяло, натянув его под самый подбородок. Кроули присел на край кровати, и Белль широко зевнула, искоса на него поглядывая.

— Ты уходишь?

Кроули хмыкнул.

— Посижу тут, пока ты не заснешь. Дверь я запер, так что никто тебя сегодня не потревожит.

Белль улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, а ты очень милый демон.

— Видимо, так и есть, — фыркнул в ответ Кроули, устраиваясь поудобнее.

~

— Почему ты ответил на последний вызов? — спросил Азирафаэль.

Был тихий воскресный вечер; они, как обычно, сидели в магазинчике, а после чая с пирожными Азирафаэль устроился на диване и занялся крыльями Кроули, уверенными пальцами расправляя угольно-черные перья, выглаживая их, убирая выпавшие. Кроули лежал на животе, головой на скрещенных руках, дремал и наслаждался ощущениями. Вопроса Азирафаэля он не расслышал.

— Ммм? — лениво переспросил он.

— Той девочки. Которая тебя призвала, — терпеливо пояснил Азирафаэль, прервавшись на секунду, чтобы глотнуть чая. — Ты же сам говорил, что прошлый зов был слабый, насильно тебя бы не утащил, и я знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь, когда тебя дергают, будто щенка на поводке. Почему ты решил ответить?

Кроули пожал плечом.

— Она всего лишь ребенок, одинокий, травмированный. Ей очень нужен друг. Зов был слабый, да, но я почувствовал неладное и решил проверить.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся и, наклонившись, легко поцеловал Кроули в затылок.

— Совсем ты размяк. Так что случилось с тем ужасным человеком, который ее мучил?

Кроули удовлетворенно усмехнулся.

— Попал под машину. Неудачно. Плохая погода, видишь ли, гололед и всё такое, а если еще и наклюкаться перед выходом… Просто напрашиваешься на неприятности. Я слышал, его парализовало ниже пояса, и мать девочки решила, что такой красавец ей и даром не сдался. Вроде бы они переехали. — Он зевнул и подставил Азирафаэлю другую сторону крыла. — Жизнь с чистого листа.

— Они это заслужили, осмелюсь сказать, — согласился Азирафаэль. — Так что теперь? Думаешь, она снова будет тебя призывать?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Если позовет, буду рад залететь в гости. Всё равно за ней нужно присматривать, новая школа, адаптация, все такое.

Азирафаэль мягко усмехнулся и обнял Кроули, притягивая к себе.

— Рискну предположить, что ты заделался крестным отцом.

Кроули фыркнул, потянувшись за поцелуем.

— Рискну предположить, что ты совершенно прав.


End file.
